supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sun Chen Kiranoko
Biography Sun Chen Kiranoko (Chinese: 孫晨 (Sun Chen)) (born January 15th 2007) is a 13-year-old Chinese girl and a fraternal twin sister of Sun Wei. She was born in Beijing, China in 2007. She and Sun Wei were put up for adoption in 2010 because their mother abused them. They were adopted by Marie-Anne and Joseph Kiranoko. Appearance She has long black hair and brown eyes she looks pretty she wears a necklace and wears a Chinese school uniform sometimes, she wears a T-Shirt with a Huli Jing (Nine Tailed Fox in China) on it and wears a skirt with chains, but while in school, she wears a red and gold dress, her party attire is a red and gold t-shirt with a blue skirt covered in glitter. Personality Family Tree *Father: Joseph Kiranoko (1975-) *Mother: Marie-Anne Kiranoko (1974-) *Brothers: Sun Wei Kiranoko (2007-), Hans Kiranoko (2008-), Akim Kiranoko (2016-), Rolf Kiranoko (2017-), Elliot Kiranoko (2026-), Matti Kiranoko (2027-) *Sisters: Satoko Kiranoko (2009-), Setsuko Kiranoko (2009-), Ania Kiranoko (2010-), Adele Kiranoko (2011-), Dita Kiranoko (2012-), Agape Kiranoko (2013-), Alda Kiranoko (2014-), Mi-Yung Kiranoko (2015-), Monique Kiranoko (2023-) *Daughter: Sun Ling Kiranoko *Brothers-in-Law: Satoshi Akato, Takashi Shikano *Sisters-in-Law: Ellen-Louise Poindexter *Aunts: Eva -Kiranoko, Aspen Kiranoko, Cassidy Tang- *Uncles: Lincoln Kiranoko, Braxton (1976-) *Cousins: Phoebe Tang ( -), Harmony Tang ( -), Naomi Tang ( -) *Grandmothers: Hazel Kiranoko ( -), Ingrid Tang ( -) *Grandfathers: Jasper Kiranoko ( -), Xavier Tang ( -) Exploding Spirit In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Relationships *Marie-Anne Kiranoko - *Joseph Kiranoko - *Sun Wei Kiranoko - *Sun Ling Kiranoko - *Rolf Kiranoko - *Hans Kiranoko - *Satoko Kiranoko - *Setsuko Kiranoko - *Akim Kiranoko - *Agape Kiranoko - *Alda Kiranoko - *Adele Kiranoko - *Ania Kiranoko - *Dita Kiranoko - *Mi-Yung Kiranoko - *Matti Kiranoko - *Elliot Kiranoko - *Monique Kiranoko - Trivia *Her full name is Sun Chen Jiao Kiranoko *Sun Chen's favorite ice cream flavor is black sesame *Her favorite dessert is ice-cream mooncake, a dessert served during the Mid-Autumn festival in China *She also likes red mung beans *Her favorite fruit is mangoes *She and Sun Wei are both fans of Dragon Ball Z but Sun Chen doesn't watch it; she usually reads the manga, but in Chinese. *Her favorite movie is Chinese Ghost Story *Her favorite music band is Evanescence *She enjoys tarot reading *In Christmas 2019, she opened her presents to reveal a dragon kite, tarot cards and a Nutcracker Chinese Dancer. And in her stocking, she found an Nintendo 3DS, a Flyleaf CD, Pokémon Black Version and Pokémon Diamond. *For Halloween 2019, she was dressed up as the Far East Empress Future Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:People Category:Girls Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Fraternal Twins Category:Fraternal Twin Siblings Category:People from China Category:People adopted from China Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from China Category:Children adopted from China Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Daughters Category:Girls from China Category:Girls adopted from China Category:Girls adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2007 Category:People born in January Category:Children born in Beijing, China Category:People from Minnesota Category:Children from Minnesota Category:Girls from Minnesota Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA